Brawler and Battler
by AK1028
Summary: I think it is high time I touch on this kind of crossover. Dan and Ash are both thinking about each other but the question is...why? What is the secret between Dan Kusco and Ash Ketchum? Do Drago and Pikachu know? Does anyone know? I do! ...wait, I don't count... AU, based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**Brawler and Battler**

_AK1028: Just an author's note here, this is an AU story. In the Bakugan world, it has been a year since the brawlers did defeat the Neathian king but the fourth season will NOT be a factor in this story and, therefore, will NOT take place. As for the Pokémon world, this story takes place in the Kanto region, post Sinnoh. Ash is home for a while with his friends: Misty, Brock, Paul, Barry, and Ranee. Dawn left totravelin the Hoenn region. Now, keep in mind that I don't own anything EXCEPT this story and the OCs I might or will use. The pairings in this story are: Dan/Runo, Shun/Alice, Ash/Misty, and Paul/OC (Ranee). Onto the story!_

* * *

><p><em>Past<em>

* * *

><p><em>A five year old boy was very excited. He had messy brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing mostly red. His name was Daniel "Dan" Preston Kusco. He was excited for today he was going to meet his cousin on his mom's side of the family: Ashton "Ash" Satoshi Ketchum. The doorbell rang and the excited five years old answered the door. The first person he saw was a boy of his age. He had messy black hair, brown eyes, wearing a yellow shirt, blue shorts, and white shoes. <em>

_Dan's mom gushed and said, "Honey, this is your cousin, Ash." _

_"Hi," said Dan, excited. _

_"Hi," Ash said back, also excited. _

_Before either set of parents knew it, the two boys ran outside and started to play tag. The two played for hours. Dan even introduced Ash to his friends of Shun and Runo. But the day came to an end and Ash had to go home. Dan pouted at this. _

_"Ah, mom," Dan groaned, "Can't we play just a bit more?" _

_"I'm afraid not, hun," Dan's mom answered, "He needs to go home." _

_Dan pouted more as Ash sighed, disappointed. That's when the black haired boy had an idea. _

_"Hey Dan," said Ash, gaining his cousin's attention. _

_"What is it, Ash," Dan asked. _

_"What do you say to us meeting up again someday," Ash asked, smiling. _

_Dan smiled and asked, "You mean it?"_

_ "Sure do," Ash answered. _

_"Then," Dan responded, "We shall meet up again someday." _

_Dan brushed his thumb up against his nose and then gave Ash a thumb up. Ash gave Dan the victory sign as Ash's mom came over and brought him over to the car, where his father was waiting. Dan waved goodbye as did Ash. Pretty soon, the car was out of sight and Dan was still waving goodbye…_

* * *

><p><em>Present, Bakugan World<em>

* * *

><p>Dan awoke from the dream in a flash. It had been a long time since he had THAT dream… A red marble rolled over to him and popped open. It was Dan's Bakugan partner, Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid. But, everyone called him <em>"Drago"<em> for short.

_"Dan,"_ asked the Pyrus Bakugan, _"Are you okay?" _

Dan didn't answer; he was just lost in his thoughts. _'It's been a long time since I had that dream,' _Dan thought,_ 'I do wonder where Ash has been. I just hope he has a great Bakugan partner like I do with Drago.' _

_"Dan," _Drago called.

And again, Dan ignored him. He was just lost in his own thoughts yet again. Dan thought,_ 'But then again, the accident might not have affected him. But it affected everyone else...'_

_"DAN," _Drago yelled, getting Dan's attention this time.

"Huh," Dan said, still lost in his own thoughts, "What's the matter, buddy? Did you need to talk?"

_"Personally," _Drago stated,_ "I think YOU are the one that needs to talk." _

Dan opened his mouth but said nothing. The only thing that came out of his mouth was a few stammers. Dan didn't know how to tell Drago that he was dreaming about his cousin that he had only seen the one time when he was only five years old. No, the seventeen year old was still a bit sensitive to that. But the thing that bugged him was that his girlfriend, Runo, and his best friend, Shun didn't even remember Ash. But Dan did. Dan just sighed.

_"Dan," _Drago asked,_ "Is there something wrong?"_

Dan looked at Drago answered, faking a smile, "Nah, buddy. Everything is cool. Sorry if I woke ya."

Drago said nothing. It was apparent to the Pyrus Bakugan that Dan didn't want to talk to him right now. Respecting this; Drago nodded.

He responded, _"Alright. I'll see you in the morning."_

Dan yawned and replied, "Good night, pal."

Dan then closed his eyes, going back to sleep._ 'What are you hiding from me, Dan,' _Drago thought.

* * *

><p><em>Present, Pokémon World<em>

* * *

><p>Ash awoke from the dream in a flash. It had been a long time since he had THAT dream... A yellow mouse went over to him and rubbed his cheek. It was Ash's first Pokémon and his partner, Pikachu.<p>

"Pika pi," Pikachu asked, worried.

Ash didn't answer; he was just lost in his thoughts. _'It's been a long time since I had that dream,' _Ash thought,_ 'I do wonder where Dan has been. I just hope he has a great Pokémon partner like I do with Pikachu.' _

"Pika pi," Pikachu called.

And again, Ash ignored him. He was just lost in his own thoughts yet again. Ash thought, _'But then again, everyone has Pokémon. But what if Dan decided not to be a trainer...' _

"PIKA PI," Pikachu yelled, getting Ash's attention this time.

"Huh," Ash said, still lost in his own thoughts, "What's the matter, buddy? Did you need to talk?"

"Pika," Pikachu stated, "Pika Pika Pi pikachu."

Ash knew what Pikachu was saying. Pikachu thought that Ash was the one that needed to talk. Ash opened his mouth but said nothing. The only thing that came out of his mouth was a few stammers. Ash didn't know how to tell Pikachu that he was dreaming about his cousin that he had only seen the one time when he was only five years old. No, the seventeen year old was still a bit sensitive to that. No one knew that he was missing his cousin...not even his girlfriend, Misty. Ash just sighed.

"Pika pi," Pikachu said, worried.

Ash looked at Pikachu answered, faking a smile, "I'm fine, Pikachu. Everything's cool. Sorry if I woke you."

Pikachu said nothing. It was apparent to the Electric Pokémon that Ash didn't want to talk to him right now. Respecting this; Pikachu just nodded.

Ash yawned and said, "Good night, buddy."

Ash then closed his eyes, going back to sleep.

"Pika pi," Pikachu said, silently.

Pikachu was worried about its master...just like Drago was about Dan.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: This is just the beginning, folks! There will be more to come! Please read and review! And think outside of the box!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_The very next morning, Bakugan World_

* * *

><p>"Dan," called a soft female voice, Dan's mother, Miyoko.<p>

Dan groaned, tired. He turned away from his mom.

"Dan," said Miyoko again, trying to wake him up.

Dan groaned again as Drago rolled over to Miyoko and popped open.

_"I don't think you can get him up, Mrs. Kusco,"_ Drago stated, _"He had a strange dream last night that he wouldn't tell me about."_

Miyoko perked up on this real fast and asked, "Are you sure, Drago?"

_"Positive," _Drago answered, nodding.

Miyoko was in shock. She looked at her only son, seeing that he was still asleep.

Miyoko turned to Drago and said, "Drago, let him sleep. He could use it."

_"Of course,"_ Drago responded. He paused and asked, _"Mrs. Kusco, is there something wrong?"_

"Yes, Drago," Miyoko answered, "There is. Please, come downstairs with me."

Drago nodded as he complied. Miyoko closed the door quickly and quietly. Dan's father, Shinjiro, was surprised that Drago and Miyoko came down the stairs...without Dan.

Shinjiro asked, "Where's Dan? He never misses breakfast."

"Honey," Miyoko answered, "He had the dream again."

Shinjiro's face softened when he heard this. Drago seemed rather puzzled. It seemed that Dan's parents knew what was going on better than he did. Before Drago could demand answers, he got a good look at the time.

_"Oh no,"_ Drago groaned, _"Dan and I are supposed to have a brawl in fifteen minutes!"_

Mikoyo and Shinjiro looked at the clock and saw that Drago was right.

"We have to wake up Dan," all three of them shouted at the same time.

Rushing up the stairs, Mikoyo and Shinjiro both silently vowed that eventually the Bakugan Battle Brawlers would soon learn the truth about Dan's strange dreams. As soon as Dan got up and rushed into getting dressed. He was now wearing a red jacket with a black high collar and black pads on the sides of each of his shoulders over a white and blue T-shirt, jeans which are held by a brown belt, and red-soled black sneakers that have red tongues. Grabbing Drago, Dan grabbed his bike and peeled for Bakugan Interspace.

* * *

><p><em>The very next morning, Pokémon World<em>

* * *

><p>"Ash," called a soft female voice, Ash's mother, Delia.<p>

Ash groaned, tired. He turned away from his mom.

"Ash," said Delia again, trying to wake him up.

Ash groaned again as Pikachu went over to Delia.

"Pika pi pika pika pika," said Pikachu.

Much like her son, Delia understood Pikachu. She knew that the Electric type was telling her that Ash had a strange dream. Delia perked up on this real fast.

She turned to Pikachu and asked, "Are you sure, Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded. Delia was in shock. She looked at her only son, seeing that he was still asleep.

Delia turned to Pikachu and said, "Pikachu, let him sleep. He could use it."

"Pika," Pikachu responded, while nodding.

Both Delia and Pikachu left Ash's room as Delia closed the door quickly and quietly. Misty and Brock were surprised that Pikachu and Delia came down the stairs...without Ash.

Misty asked, worried, "Where's Ash?"

Brock added, "Yeah, he never misses breakfast."

"He's fine," Delia reassured, "He just had a bad dream."

Before anyone could demand answers, Misty got a good look at the time.

"Oh no," Misty groaned, "Ash is supposed to have a battle in fifteen minutes!"

Delia, Pikachu, and Brock looked at the clock and saw that Misty was right.

"We have to wake up Ash," all four of them shouted at the same time.

Pikachu said the same thing, only in its language. Rushing up the stairs, Delia silently vowed that eventually Ash's friends would soon learn the truth about Ash's strange dreams. As soon as Ash got up and rushed into getting dressed, wearing a red cap with a green ball on it, a blue jacket with a yellow v down the middle, blue jeans, green backpack, and blue and red shoes. Grabbing his backpack, Ash ran off for Professor Oak's lab with Misty, Brock, and Pikachu on his heels.

* * *

><p>As in both dimensions started to turn into a normal day, they were all unaware of the danger. Anyways, Dan was brawling his hardest against a new-by. As Drago was smoking his Ventus Bakugan, someone was watching Dan from the shadows. The person smirked, evilly.<p>

"Dan Kusco," he said, in a rather cold voice.

Dan didn't know that someone evil was watching him. He thought it was just a normal day...

* * *

><p><em>What are ya gonna do?<em>

_The odds are stacked against you,_

_back against the wall,_

_you gotta give it your all,_

_This is the final stand,_

_the powers in your hand!_

_Two worlds collide,_

_on the inside,_

_You got to fight for what's right,_

_before it's gone,_

_Gone, gone, this is Bakugan!_

* * *

><p>Ash was battling his hardest against Paul. As Infernape was smoking Torterra, someone was watching Ash from the shadows. The person smirked, evilly.<p>

"Ash Ketchum," he said, in a rather cold voice.

Ash didn't know that someone evil was watching him. He, too, thought it was just a normal day...

* * *

><p><em>It's about you<em>

_It's about me_

_It's about hope_

_It's about dreams_

_It's about friends that work together_

_to claim their destiny_

_It's about reaching for skies_

_Pokémon!_

_Given the courage_

_And willing to try_

_It's about never giving up_

_So hold your head up_

_And we will carry on..._

_(Instrumental)_

_It's about reaching for the sky_

_Given the courage_

_And willing to try_

_It's about never giving up_

_So hold your head up_

_And we will carry on..._

_SINNOH LEAGUE VICTORS_

_Pokémon!_

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Please read and review! And think outside of the box!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Bakugan Interspace_

* * *

><p>Dan was about finish off the new-by without even breaking a sweat. Drago was amazing...as usual. Dan smiled at his Pyrus attributed Bakugan. Drago was strong; there was no question about it. Dan got his hi-tech watch ready, which was the newest form of a gauntlet.<p>

Dan called out, "Ability activate! Dragon Heart Striker!"

Drago started to glow red and the powerful attack went towards the Ventus attributed Bakugan. Dan smiled as Drago's attack won him the match but not before Dan had a flash.

* * *

><p>-Flashback: <em>'Pokémon 2000'<em>-

_Ash, Misty, Tracey, their island friend Melody, and Slowking were watching the battle that was unfolding. Lugia had just appeared and was trying to stop Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres to stop fighting. Ash had NEVER seen such a Pokémon and it was fighting with all of its strength….and failed. It felt back into the cold waters from where it emerged and the three legendary birds sealed it shut. The cold wind blew harshly as it sent a cold shiver down Ash's spine. Now there was no hope in stopping the three legendary birds. High above in the skies; Delia, Professor Oak, and Professor Ivy were on their way to the island. _

_Delia wondered, "What are Ash and his friends doing out in this terrible weather? I'm worried about them." _

_Oak advised, hanging onto his seat, "Save a little worry for us." _

_Ivy pointed out, "The fate of our planet is what we should really be worried about. And the Pokémon know that better than any of us." _

_Back down on the ground; 150 plus Pokémon were starting to arrive and they looked like they had the path to Fire Island all ready. _

_Slowking told the foursome, "There is only one hope. Only the Chosen One can help the great guardian." _

_Melody pointed out, "But the legend said its song will fail!" _

_Slowking added, "And thus the world will turn to ash." _

_Melody asked, "But where are we going to find the Chosen One even if we don't know where to look?" _

_Misty had an idea. _

_"It is right in the legend," Misty answered. She added, looking at Ash, "The world shall turn to Ash!" _

_"Ash," said Tracey, "It's talking about YOU." _

_"I'm the Chosen One," Ash asked, surprised. _

_"Pika, pika chu," Pikachu said, nodding. _

_Ash stepped back surprised and bewildered. _

_He pointed out, "Wait a minute. Training Pokémon is tough enough but saving the world is WAY too hard!" _

_"But, you're the only one that fits the legend perfectly," Tracey responded, "What do you say?" _

_Ash joked, "Well, right now, I wish my mom had named me Bob instead of Ash."_

* * *

><p>-End of Flashback-<p>

Dan shook his head. He wondered, _'Why did I just have a flashback like that? Is Ash really a Chosen One?'_ Drago had returned to Dan's side of the stadium and Dan caught the red ball rather blankly.

Drago saw that Dan was out of it and asked, _"Dan, what's the matter? We just won."_

Dan looked up and said, blankly, "Oh yeah. We did."

Drago looked at Dan, surprised. Dan wasn't as pumped as he usually was when they won a brawl. The brawler might have been a new-by but Dan was a spirited brawler and enjoyed brawling. _'I wonder what has gotten into Dan,'_ Drago thought. Little did he know, he was about to get his answer... Later on that day, Dan and Drago returned home. And Dan was greeted with the team of the original Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Shun, Marucho, Julie, Runo, and Alice. They even had their guardian Bakugan with them: Ventus Storm Skyress, Aquos Preyas, Subterra Gorem, Haos Blade Tigerra, and Darkus Hydranoid.

"What are you guys doing here," Dan asked, surprised.

"Your parents asked us to come," Alice answered.

"They said that you had a weird dream last night," Marucho added.

"Yeah and we wanted to make sure that you're okay," Julie finished.

"I'm fine guys," Dan lied, faking a smile.

"You don't seem fine," Shun pointed out.

"Yeah, you don't seem like yourself," Runo added, her hands on her hips.

Dan said nothing, he just kept quiet.

_"Drago,"_ said Tigerra, _"Do you know what is going on?" _

_"Like yourself, Tigerra,"_ Drago answered, _"I have no idea what's going on either."_

"Is that my Daniel," said a male voice.

Dan perked up and spun around. Standing in the doorway was a man about the same age as Miyoko with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a red suit and brown shoes.

"Uncle George," Dan said, surprised.

"How have you been, kiddo," George asked, hugging Dan.

Dan hugged his estranged uncle back, still surprised and asked, "Uncle George, what are you doing here?"

"Your mother invited me over," George explained, "Said it was important. Boy, the last time I saw you, you were only five years old!"

"I remember," Dan gushed.

George added, proudly, "And now, here you are, leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!" George paused to cry a little and added, "I've never been so proud."

Drago asked, _"Dan, you know this man?"_

Dan nodded and answered, "Yeah, this is my mom's brother, George." He paused and started to add, "Uncle George, this is..."

"No need, Dan," George told his nephew, "I know all of them from the news briefs they do on you kids." George paused to add, "This is your partner, Drago. And these are your friends: Shun, Skyress, Marucho, Preyas, Julie, Gorem, Runo, Tigerra, Alice, and Hydranoid. It's nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too," Shun and Alice said.

"Pleasure," said Marucho.

"Hello," said Runo and Julie.

Miyoko came out and greeted her brother as she gushed, "Hello, George!"

"Miyoko," George gushed, "You look wonderful."

Miyoko blushed and responded, with a giggle, "George, don't you dare lie and in front of the kids!"

The kids were laughing at the scene though as Shinjiro came over.

"George," he greeted, with a handshake.

"Shinjiro," George responded, gleefully as he shook his brother-in-law's hand, "How are you?"

"Doing good," Shinjiro answered, "And I'm glad that you could come on such short notice."

"Well," George said, pointing at Miyoko, "My sister over here said it was important. Something about Delia."

"Delia," Runo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Miyoko nodded and answered, "Yes. My fraternal twin sister."

"Fraternal twins," Marucho blurted out, surprised.

"You mean to tell us that you're a twin," Julie asked, also surprised.

"Actually, triplets," George corrected, "Me, Delia, and Miyoko here are triplets."

"That's unbelievable," said Alice, also surprised.

_"I'll agree with you on that one,"_ said Preyas.

_"That is a surprise,"_ Gorem added.

_"I agree,"_ said Hydranoid.

_"Yes that is rather unusual,"_ added Tigerra.

_"But not uncommon,"_ added Skyress.

The only ones NOT surprised were Dan, Shun, and Runo.

Shun said, "I'm not surprised. I remember that from when we were five."

_'Then how come you don't remember Ash,'_ Dan wanted to blurt out but kept in his mind. He did, however, make a fist that was apparent to Shun. Shun puzzled at this as did Skyress. Breaking the silence was Runo.

Runo asked, "Mrs. Kusco, why did you bring us all here anyways?"

Miyoko looked at her only son and stated, "Ask Daniel. He's the one having strange dreams lately."

"Strange dreams," Julie asked.

"What kind of strange dreams," Marucho added.

"None of your business, Marucho," Dan sternly said.

_"Dan,"_ Drago advised, _"Talk to us." _

"Yes, Dan," added Alice, "We are your friends. We want to help."

"I just need to be left alone for a while, okay," Dan told them as he ran out.

Drago called, _"Dan!"_

Drago was about to go after him but Shun stopped him.

"Let him go, Drago," advised Shun, "He'll tell us when he is ready."

"I don't think that can wait," Miyoko stated.

"I think you're right, Miyoko," George responded, "The Bakugan Battle Brawlers need to know the truth."

Miyoko nodded as she escorted the Bakugan Battle Brawlers into the kitchen. Unknown to anyone, George had secretly smirked, rather evilly at that...

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Please read and review! And think outside of the box!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Professor Oak's Lab_

* * *

><p>Ash was about finish off Torterra without even breaking a sweat. Infernape was amazing...as usual. Ash smiled at his Fire type Pokémon. Infernape was strong; there was no question about it. It wasn't surprising, seeing that Infernape once belonged to Paul.<p>

Ash called out, "Infernape, use Flamethrower!"

Infernape took a deep breath and spat out the large Flamethrower right at the Grass/Ground type. Ash smiled as Infernape's attack won him the match but not before Ash had a flash.

* * *

><p>-Flashback: <em>'Show Down'<em>-

_Dan had just gotten word from Joe that Masquerade took down four of his sidekicks: Chan, Julio, Billy, and Klaus. Dan was mad and thought Masquerade was getting revenge. But, Joe and Drago pointed out that Masquerade was just trying to evolve Hydranoid and make him more powerful. As Joe started to leave to get back to his mom, Dan spoke up._

_ Dan told him, "Hey, Joe. Stop by in the chat room every once in a while. We would love to hear from you." _

_Joe smiled and nodded, flattered by Dan's offer. Later on that evening, Shun had gotten word from Kompa that Masquerade had taken him and Harpus out as well. At Dan's house, Dan was having what seemed to be a dream. Masquerade was in it. Dan challenged him to a brawl. Masquerade accepted as Dan thought it was a dream when he threw an envelope at him. Dan soon discovered that it was NO dream. Dan vowed that he would be the one to take Masquerade down. The next morning, Dan was about to leave for the brawl with Masquerade when he gave his mom a birthday present. It was a little frog keychain. Miyoko thought it was so sweet of Dan. _

_Little did she know, that was the last thing that she would get from him in a while. That evening, Dan met up with his friends at the pier, where Masquerade was waiting. Opening the field, the brawl had begun... And once Hydranoid started to brawl with Drago, things were going back and forth. That was until...Hydranoid blew away Drago's Delta Dragonoid's ability. Hydranoid's ability had decreased Drago's power! Dan was in shock. He couldn't believe it was happening! Suddenly, Hydranoid started to attack Drago restlessly. Dan begged for Masquerade to stop but he didn't. Eventually, Drago started to fall. _

_"Dan," Drago said, "Farewell, my friend." _

_Dan, without even thinking, chased after Drago. Before anyone knew it, both Drago AND Dan were gone..._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Ash shook his head. He wondered, <em>'Why did I just have a flashback like that? Did Dan really do that?'<em> Infernape had returned to Ash's side of the field. Ash just stared at Infernape, blankly. Infernape saw that Ash was out of it and tilted its head, confused. It noticed that Ash wasn't as pumped as he usually was when they won a battle. Paul might have been Ash's friend and rival but Ash was a spirited battler and enjoyed battling. _'I wonder what has gotten into Ash,'_ Infernape and Pikachu thought to themselves. Little did they know, they were about to get their answer...

Later on that day, Ash and Pikachu had returned home with Misty and Brock. And Ash was greeted with his friends: Paul, Barry, and Ranee being there.

"What are you guys doing here," Ash asked, surprised.

"Your mom asked us to come," Ranee answered.

"She said that you had a weird dream last night," Barry added.

"Yeah and we wanted to make sure that you're okay," Paul finished.

"I'm fine guys," Ash lied.

"You don't seem fine," Brock pointed out.

"Yeah, you don't seem like yourself," Misty added.

Ash said nothing, he just kept quiet.

"Is that my Ash," said a male voice.

Ash perked up and spun around. Standing in the doorway was a man about the same age as Delia with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a red suit and brown shoes.

"Uncle Giovanni," Ash said, surprised.

**[AK1028: Keep in mind that Ash doesn't know that Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket.]**

"How have you been, kiddo," Giovanni asked, hugging Ash.

Ash hugged his estranged uncle back, still surprised and asked, "Uncle Giovanni, what are you doing here?"

"Your mother invited me over," Giovanni explained, "Said it was important. Boy, the last time I saw you, you were only five years old!"

"I remember," Ash gushed.

Giovanni added, proudly, "And now, here you are, leader of a great team!" Giovanni paused to cry a little and added, "I've never been so proud."

Pikachu asked, "Pika pi. Pika pika chu?"

Ash nodded and answered, "Yeah, I know him. This is my mom's brother, Giovanni." He paused and started to add, "Uncle Giovanni, this is..."

"No need, Ash," Giovanni told his nephew, "I know all of them from your mom." Giovanni paused to add, "This is your partner, Pikachu. And these are your friends: Misty, Brock, Paul, Barry, and Ranee. It's nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too," Paul and Ranee said.

"Pleasure," said Misty.

"Hello," said Brock.

Delia and Mr. Mime came out and greeted her brother.

She gushed, "Hello, Giovanni!"

"Mime," said Mr. Mime.

"Delia," Giovanni gushed, "You look wonderful."

Delia blushed and responded, with a giggle, "Giovanni, don't you dare lie and in front of the kids!"

The kids were laughing at the scene though.

Delia stated, "I'm glad that you could come on such short notice."

"Well," Giovanni said, "You said it was important. Something about Miyoko."

"Miyoko," Misty asked, raising an eyebrow.

Delia nodded and answered, "Yes. My fraternal twin sister."

"Fraternal twins," Barry blurted out, surprised, "You mean to tell us that you're a twin."

"Actually, triplets," Giovanni corrected, "Me, Delia, and Miyoko are triplets."

"That's unbelievable," said Brock, also surprised.

"You said it, Brock," agreed Ranee.

"I've never heard of it," added Paul.

"Pika pika," said Pikachu.

The only one NOT surprised was Ash.

Misty asked, "Mrs. Ketchum, I don't understand. Why did you bring us all here anyways?"

Delia looked at her only son and stated, "Ask Ash. He's the one having strange dreams lately."

"Strange dreams," Barry asked.

"What kind of strange dreams," Ranee added.

"None of your business, Ranee," Ash sternly said.

Paul wanted to deck Ash for speaking to Ranee in that tone but decided against it.

"Pika pi," said Pikachu, worried.

"Yes, Ash," added Paul, cooling down a bit, "We are your friends. We want to help."

"I just need to be left alone for a while, okay," Ash told them as he ran out.

"Pika pi," Pikachu cried.

Pikachu was about to go after him but Brock stopped him.

"Let him go, Pikachu," advised Brock, "He'll tell us when he is ready."

"I don't think that can wait," Delia pointed out.

"I think you're right, Delia," Giovanni responded, "Ash's friends need to know the truth."

Delia nodded in agreement as she escorted Ash's friends into the kitchen. Unknown to anyone, Giovanni had secretly smirked, rather evilly at that...

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Please read and review! And think outside of the box!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Bayview_

* * *

><p>Dan got to the park and he was finally alone with his thoughts. He couldn't believe that he had just lost it back there. But, then again, he was always sensitive to the subject. He just felt bad that he couldn't even tell Drago about what was going on...<p>

_"I thought I might find you here,"_ said a voice, all too familiar to Dan.

Dan spun around and saw Drago there.

"Drago," Dan breathed, surprised.

_"Shun told me to stay behind but I had to find you," _Drago told his best friend.

Dan smiled and took the red marble into his hand.

"And I thank you for that, Drago," Dan responded, smiling at his best friend.

_"So," _Drago asked,_ "What is going on, Dan?"_

Dan sighed as he told the story to the Pyrus Bakugan. By the time Dan finished, it was nearly sunset.

_"So," _Drago asked, trying to make sure that he got this story straight,_ "He's been missing ever since that visit, huh?"_

"Yeah," Dan answered, "It just isn't fair!"

_"And you don't know if he is a brawler, correct," _Drago asked.

He wanted to make sure that he and Dan were on the same page.

Dan shook his head and answered, "No, I don't."

Drago also asked, _"And you just started to have these visions about him?" _

Dan nodded his head and answered, putting his hands behind his head, "Yeah and I've been having that same old dream for years until I met you."

_"Do you think the accident caused you to forget until now," _Drago asked, curious.

"No," Dan answered, "Just because I wasn't dreaming of Ash doesn't mean I wasn't thinking of him."

Drago didn't say anything because he sensed that Dan had a lot to get off his chest.

Dan sat on a park bench as he sighed and continued, "I mean, everything I ever did with the Bakugan, including you, was kinda my own search to find Ash. At one point, I thought I was close but I was WAY off the trail."

_"When was that exactly,"_ Drago asked.

"Right around the time we were in New Vestoria together, helping the Resistance," Dan answered.

Dan closed his eyes as he told the story to Drago and he started to remember what exactly happened...

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_Dan was sound asleep in the Bakugan Resistance headquarters. He had just met Mira, Ace, and Baron. They were really nice and they really wanted to help free the Bakugan. Dan vowed to help every one of his old teammates get out of the mess they were in. Suddenly, he heard a voice in the night. _

_"Dan," said the voice._

_Dan perked up when he heard the voice. He hadn't heard it since he was five. But, that was impossible...wasn't it? _

_"Dan," said the voice again, "Out here." _

_Dan heard that the voice was coming from outside. Dan quickly ran out, his heart pounding in his ears. Could it really be...? Dan got outside and saw a vision of Ash standing smiled at him as he turned from a five year old into a fifteen year old. Dan was surprised that could happen but he saw that Ash looked a lot like him, only with messy black hair and he was wearing mostly blue. _

_"Ash," Dan gushed, "I can't believe this! You're alive and you're okay!"_

_Dan tried to hug his cousin but Dan...went RIGHT through him! Dan gasped at this as he started to assume the worst. _

_"Dan," Ash told him, "I am not here. I'm just visiting you in spirit."_

_ "You can do that," Dan asked, surprised. _

_Ash shrugged and answered, "How should I know, Dan? It's YOUR dream."_

_Dan woke up after he heard that and he was breathing pretty looked around and saw that he awoke no one, not even Drago. Dan pondered if something was trying to tell him something. And if it was, what was it? To not give up on finding Ash? If that was the case, Dan was NEVER going to give up. He and Ash would be reunited, that much he knew._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p><em>"Tormented by a dream,"<em> Drago reasoned.

Dan nodded and responded, "I looked high and low in New Vestoria after that dream. I thought since he appeared to me there, he would be there."

_"But no such luck,"_ Drago guessed correctly.

Dan nodded again. Back at Dan's house, Miyoko finished telling the story.

Runo was the first to say, "Poor Dan."

"Dan and Ash were very close," Miyoko said, "But after Ash and his family had disappeared, the news was very hardening to Dan."

"He didn't eat the first day he got the news," Shinjiro added, "Even had nightmares that Ash was killed."

Marucho stated, "How awful."

"Ash and his family are very much alive we believe," George said, "But we just don't know."

Julie asked, "Isn't there anything thing we can do or the police?"

Miyoko shook her head and answered, "Believe me, kids. We've already tried that but the cops say it's hopeless."

"They say that they are dead," Shinjiro added.

"But we don't believe that," said George, "And neither does Dan."

Shun stated, "I just can't believe that Dan remembered that."

"You know, Dan, Shun," said Alice, "The minute he makes a friend, he NEVER forgets them."

_"That's a good point,"_ said Hydranoid.

_"Man,"_ said Preyas, _"I wish there was something we could do to help." _

_"Hey,"_ Gorem said, _"Where did Drago go?" _

_"I think he went out to find Dan,"_ stated Tigerra.

_"After Shun told him not to,"_ Skyress said, _"And here I thought Dan was the irresponsible one."_

Everyone laughed at this, despite themselves.

* * *

><p>Back in the park, Dan was still alone with Drago. Neither party had said nothing after Dan had told Drago about his secret search. Dan and Drago were now laying in the grass together, looking up at the stars.<p>

_"Dan,"_ Drago said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah pal," Dan asked.

_"Allow me to aide you in your search,"_ Drago said.

Dan's eyes widen as he bolted up and asked, "Are you serious pal? We might be lookin' for a ghost, you know."

Drago nodded and answered, _"I know but...I owe you one."_

Dan was surprised and responded, "You don't owe me anything, buddy. But thank you."

_"You're welcome,"_ Drago responded, _"My friend, er, partner."_

Dan just smirked and said nothing. He was just glad that Drago was willing to help him. Dan laid back down next to his partner, his friend, and looked back up at the stars. _'Don't worry, Ash,'_ Dan thought, _'We will see each other soon.' _Unknown to Dan and Drago, someone was in the shadows and that someone was watching them intently.

"The master better know about this," said the shadow.

As soon as two people passed on by the tree where the shadow was hiding, the shadow was gone...

* * *

><p>Later on that evening, the same shadow reported to his master. His master was disguised in some brown clothing, hiding his identity.<p>

"Sir," the shadow said, "You're prediction was right. Dan Kusco DID have a flashback involving his missing cousin, Ash Ketchum."

The master snarled and said, "I should've expected that. Dan and Ash both have aura within themselves. Only difference is, Ash KNOWS that he is an aura guardian. We need to continue to monitor them to make sure that their auras do NOT connect. If that happens, it will mean the end of our plans. Keep an eye on Dan Kusco. My brother is taking care of Ash personally seeing that the three bumbling idiots that are always chasing him around are actually improving his aura with every encounter."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: I hope this twist wasn't too unbelievable but I figured if Ash and Dan are cousins, then Dan's got to have aura as well. Don't worry readers, there is more coming! Please read and review! And think outside of the box!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Pallet Town_

* * *

><p>Ash got to the tree in his family's backyard and he was finally alone with his thoughts. He couldn't believe that he had just lost it back there. But, then again, he was always sensitive to the subject. He just felt bad that he couldn't even tell Pikachu about what was going on...<p>

"Pika pi," said a voice, all too familiar to Ash.

Ash spun around and saw Pikachu there.

"Pikachu," Ash breathed, surprised.

"Pika pi, pika pika chu," Pikachu told his best friend.

Ash smiled, understanding his Electric pal and petted his head. Pikachu was worried about his master, his best friend.

"And I thank you for that, Pikachu," Ash responded, smiling at his best friend.

"Pika pi," Pikachu asked, "Pika chu pi pika?"

Ash sighed, knowing that Pikachu was asking him what was wrong. So, he told the story to his first Pokémon. By the time Ash finished, it was nearly sunset.

"Pika," Pikachu said, trying to make sure that he got this story straight, "Pika pi pika chu?"

Ash understood his partner's question. Pikachu had asked that he hadn't seen Dan since then.

Ash said, "Yeah, it just isn't fair!"

"Pika pika chu," Pikachu asked, still making sure that he and Ash were on the same page.

This time, Pikachu had asked if Ash knew if Dan was a trainer.

Ash shook his head and answered, "No, I don't."

Pikachu also asked, "Pika pika pika chu?"

Ash knew that Pikachu was asking that he had just started to have these visions about him? Ash nodded his head this time.

Ash answered, putting his hands behind his head, "Yeah and I've been having that same old dream for years until I met you. Just because I wasn't dreaming of Dan doesn't mean I wasn't thinking of him."

Pikachu didn't say anything because he had sensed that Ash had a lot to get off his chest, which was understandable. Ash sat on a park bench as he sighed.

He continued, "I mean, everything I ever did with the Pokémon, including you, was kinda my own search to find Dan. At one point, I thought I was close but I was WAY off the trail."

"Pika pika chu pika," Pikachu asked.

Ash knew that meant, _'when was that exactly?'_

"Right around the time we were in the Hoenn together, after we got our fifth badge," Ash answered.

Ash closed his eyes as he told the story to Pikachu and he started to remember what exactly happened...

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_Ash was sound asleep in his sleeping bag. He had just gotten his fifth badge. The battle was amazing and Ash had come out on , he heard a voice in the night. _

_"Ash," said the voice. _

_Ash perked up when he heard the voice. He hadn't heard it since he was five. But, that was impossible...wasn't it? _

_"Ash," said the voice again, "Out here." _

_Ash heard that the voice was coming from outside. Ash quickly ran out, his heart pounding in his ears. Could it really be...? Ash got outside and saw a vision of Dan standing there. Dan smiled at him as he turned from a five year old into a fifteen year old. Ash was surprised that could happen but he saw that Dan looked a lot like him, only with messy brown hair and he was wearing mostly red._

_"Dan," Ash gushed, "I can't believe this! You're alive and you're okay!" _

_Ash tried to hug his cousin but Ash...went RIGHT through him! Ash gasped at this as he started to assume the worst._

_Dan told him, "I am not here. I'm just visiting you in spirit." _

_"You can do that," Ash asked. _

_Dan answered, "How should I know, Ash? It's YOUR dream." _

_Ash woke up after that and he was breathing pretty heavily. He looked around and saw that he awoke no one, not even Pikachu. Ash pondered if something was trying to tell him something. And if it was, what was it? To not give up on finding Dan? If that was the case, Ash was NEVER going to give up. He and Dan would be reunited, that much he knew._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>"Pika pi," Pikachu said, worried.<p>

Ash added, "I looked high and low in Hoenn after that dream. I thought since he appeared to me there, he would be there."

"Pikachu pi pika," said Pikachu.

Ash knew that meant, _'but no such luck.'_ Ash nodded again. Back at Ash's house, Delia finished telling the story.

Misty was the first to say, "Poor Ash."

"Dan and Ash were very close," Delia said. She took a pause to cry a little bit and added, "But after Dan and his family had disappeared, the news was very hardening to Ash. He didn't eat the first day he got the news. Even had nightmares that Dan was killed."

Ranee stated, "How awful."

"Dan and his family are very much alive we believe," Giovanni said, "But we just don't know."

Barry asked, "Isn't there anything thing we can do or the police?"

Delia shook her head and answered, "Believe me, kids. We've already tried that but the cops say it's hopeless. They say that they are dead."

"But we don't believe that," said Giovanni, "And neither does Ash."

Brock stated, "I just can't believe that Dan remembered that."

"You know, Ash, Brock," said Paul, "The minute he makes a friend, he NEVER forgets them."

"Where's Pikachu," Misty asked.

"I think he went to go find Ash," Ranee answered.

"After Brock told him not to," Barry wondered.

"And here I thought Ash was the irresponsible one," Paul slammed.

Despite themselves, everyone had a good laugh.

* * *

><p>Back in the park, Ash was still alone with Pikachu. Neither party had said nothing after Ash had told Pikachu about his secret search. Ash and Pikachu were now laying in the grass together, looking up at the stars.<p>

"Pika pi," Pikachu said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah pal," Ash asked.

"Pika pika pi chu," said Pikachu.

Ash's eyes widen as he bolted up. He knew Pikachu just said, _'allow me to aide you in your search.'_

Ash asked, "Are you serious pal? We might be lookin' for a ghost, you know."

Pikachu nodded. Ash just smiled and said nothing. He was just glad that Pikachu was willing to help him. Ash laid back down next to his partner, his friend, and looked back up at the stars. _'Don't worry, Dan,'_ Ash thought, _'We will see each other soon.' _Unknown to Ash and Pikachu, someone was in the shadows and that someone was watching them intently.

"The master better know about this," said the shadow.

As soon as two people passed on by the tree where the shadow was hiding, the shadow was gone...

* * *

><p>Later on that evening, the same shadow reported to his master. His master was disguised in some brown clothing, hiding his identity.<p>

"Sir," the shadow said, "You're prediction was right. Ash Ketchum DID have a flashback involving his missing cousin, Dan Kusco."

The master snarled and said, "I should've expected that. Dan and Ash both have aura within themselves. Only difference is, Ash KNOWS that he is an aura guardian compared to Dan. We need to continue to monitor them to make sure that their auras do NOT connect. If that happens, it will mean the end of our plans. I'll keep an eye on Ash Ketchum personally since the three agents that usually try and trip him up are actually improving his aura. My brother and his underlings are taking care of Dan."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Don't worry readers, Dan and Ash are going to meet SOON, that much I promise ya! Please read and review! And think outside of the box!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Bayview_

* * *

><p>Dan and Drago had gotten home. After storming off to his room to collect his thoughts, Drago rolled up alongside of his best friend.<p>

Drago popped open and stated, _"You should've talked to your friends or at least Runo."_

"I know pal but maybe in the morning when my mind isn't so clouded," Dan responded.

_"Very well," _Drago stated,_ "I'll see you in the morning." _

"Okay, buddy," Dan responded, "Night."

Dan closed his eyes and entered dream land. But, this dream, was a dream that Dan AND Drago would NEVER forget...

* * *

><p><em>Pallet Town<em>

* * *

><p>Ash and Pikachu had gotten home. After storming off to his room to collect his thoughts, Pikachu hopped up alongside of his best friend.<p>

Pikachu said, "Pika pi, pika pika chu."

Ash knew that meant,_ 'You should've talked to your friends or at least Misty.' _

_"_I know buddy but maybe in the morning when my mind isn't so clouded," Ash responded.

"Pika pika pika chu, pika pi," said Pikachu.

Ash knew that meant, _'Very well. I'll see you in the morning, Ash.' _

"Okay, pal," Ash responded, "Night."

Ash closed his eyes and entered dream land. But, this dream, was a dream that Ash AND Pikachu would NEVER forget...

* * *

><p><em>Dream?<em>

* * *

><p>Dan was somewhere that he had NEVER been before. He was in these caverns and the strange part was...his eyes were CLOSED. But, he could actually see what was inside the cave. <em>'How can this be happening,'<em> Dan thought to himself. Eventually, he saw a bright light and he exited the cave. Dan opened his eyes and saw where he was. Dan saw that he was in some kind of plain area and there was a town up ahead.

"Where am I," Dan wondered out aloud.

_"I'm not sure, Dan," _said a voice.

Dan turned and saw that Drago was with him.

"Drago," Dan exclaimed, "What the heck is going on here?"

_"Like I said, Dan," _Drago answered,_ "I am not sure."_

Just then, the two of them saw a Pidgey.

_"I've never seen a Bakugan like that before," _said Drago.

"I know," Dan stated.

Dan stumbled back and knocked into something. Actually, he STEPPED on something. And that something was a Spearow's tail feathers. Dan was startled but he stepped away from the Spearow.

He said, "Uh, sorry about that."

"SPEAROW," yelled the Tiny Bird Pokémon.

And with that, a flock of Spearow flew out of the tree near-by and went straight towards Dan.

_"Dan,"_ Drago yelled, _"RUN!"_

Dan took Drago's advice ran off as the flock of Spearow chased after them. Just when Dan thought that the flock of Spearow was going to get them...

"Thunderbolt, Pikachu," yelled a voice.

"PIKA CHU," yelled another voice.

The Spearow were zapped and Dan turned to see who was there. The first thing he saw was a yellow mouse. The second thing he saw was a male. He was seventeen years old, had black messy hair, brown eyes, wearing a red cap with a green ball on it, a blue jacket with a yellow v down the middle, blue jeans, green backpack, and blue and red shoes. Dan was surprised. Could it really be...? The boy studied Dan, rather surprised. Dan was someone like the boy had NEVER seen like him before.

He was seventeen years old as well, brown messy hair, wearing a red jacket with a black high collar and black pads on the sides of each of his shoulders over a white and blue T-shirt, jeans which are held by a brown belt, and red-soled black sneakers that have red tongues. They stared at each other for what seemed to be forever.

_"Dan," _Drago asked,_ "What's wrong?" _

"Pika pi," Pikachu asked, "Pika pika chu?"

The two boys remained silent, merely observing each other. Dan gulped as did the boy.

"Dan," the boy finally asked, "As in Dan Kusco?"

"Yes," Dan answered, getting that feeling that he knew this kid.

Drago asked, in a threating voice, _"And just who the heck are you?" _

Pikachu didn't like Drago's tone and its cheeks sparked of electric.

"Pika," Pikachu said to Drago, warning the Pyrus Bakugan to back off.

"Easy, Pikachu," the boy told the_ 'Bakugan'_, "This is my cousin, Dan Kusco."

Dan asked, near tears, "Is that really you, Ash?"

They boy smiled and answered with a victory sign. Dan realized that was the same goodbye motion that Ash gave him all of those years ago. He responded with brushing his thumb underneath his nose and giving him a thumb up. That's when both boys realized something...they had kept their promise.

* * *

><p><em>An Unknown Point<em>

* * *

><p>The master from Bayview had been watching Dan Kusco's house and saw that Dan was glowing a blue color. Suddenly, a message came up on the screen...from the master in the Pokémon universe.<p>

"Brother," said the other master, P.M., "Ash Ketchum's aura is reacting."

"So is Dan Kusco's," said the master, B.M., "It's worse than we thought. Dan and Ash's auras are more connected to each other than we thought. It would be long until they meet for real."

P.M. asked, "So, what do we do, brother?"

B.M. snarled, totally unsure.

P.M. asked, "Well, may I make a suggestion?"

B.M. answered, "Sure."

P.M. smirked and responded, "Let's kill them both...and in front of their friends."

B.M. now smiled and said, "That's good. The blood spilled will allow us to rule over both the Bakugan and the Pokémon."

Both master laughed evilly and then started to plot...

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Please read and review! And think outside of the box!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Dream?_

* * *

><p>Ash and Dan hugged each other, happily. They hadn't seen each other since they were five.<p>

"How are you, Dan," Ash asked after they had stopped hugging.

"Fine," Dan answered. But then he looked at Pikachu, rather confused and asked, "But how come your Bakugan isn't in ball form like Drago?"

Ash raised an eyebrow, confused and asked, "What's a Bakugan?"

Dan was the one to raise an eyebrow now as he asked, "You mean you don't know what a Bakugan is?"

Ash shook his head and answered, "No. Pikachu is a Pokémon."

"What's a Pokémon," Dan asked, in the same confused state as his cousin.

_"Dan,"_ Drago stated, _"I think a Pokémon is a different version of a Bakugan."_

"Whoa," Ash said, surprised, "Did that marble just talk?"

_"I'm not a marble,"_ Drago stated, rather angry.

"Pika," Pikachu warned, sparking its cheeks.

Drago found that as a sign of a challenge and asked, _"Do you want to go?"_

"Whoa," Dan advised, "Hold on pal."

Ash added, "Yeah, back off, Pikachu."

Both the Bakugan and the Pokémon respected their trainers/masters orders and stopped. But, they continued to glare at one another.

Dan sighed and told Ash, "Man, I don't think those two like each other very much."

"I know what you mean," Ash stated, "Pikachu doesn't take kindly to strangers."

"Neither does Drago," Dan commented. He paused and added, with a smirk, "Maybe they'll get along sooner than we think since they are so much alike!"

_"We are nothing alike,"_ Drago stated.

"Pika pika pika," added Pikachu, at the same time as Drago.

Ash and Dan both laughed at this sight and eventually...Pikachu and Drago joined them. Afterwards; Ash turned to his cousin.

He commented, "I think we have a lot to catch up on."

Dan smiled and responded, "I think you're right."

The two cousins sat under a cherry tree and they just started talking about, well, everything. Ash told Dan about Pikachu and the Pokémon. And Dan told Ash about Drago and the Bakugan.

"Drago and I have been through an awful lot," Dan stated, "Like you and Pikachu."

"I just can't believe how many things we have in common, though," Ash responded, mind blown.

Dan nodded and responded, "I know! We both have girlfriends, stubborn partners, and great friends."

"Not to mention rivals turn friends," Ash told his cousin, referencing Masquerade and Paul.

Dan nodded as both of them saw that the sun was setting.

Dan groaned, "I can't we blew the day again by just talking."

Ash laughed and responded, "Believe it."

"It felt good," Dan told him, smiling.

"Well," said Ash, "It doesn't have to end, you know."

Dan smiled, catching onto Ash's meaning.

Drago pointed out,_ "But, Dan. Shouldn't we get back to Bayview?"_

"Pika," Pikachu asked, tilting its head in confusion.

"Where's Bayview," Ash asked.

"Somewhere in California," Dan answered, shrugging a bit.

"California," Ash repeated, "As in California, USA?" Dan nodded and Ash told him, "Dan, you're in Japan."

"Say what," Dan said, jumping up a bit.

_"Dan,"_ Drago advised, _"Take it easy."_

"Pika pika," Pikachu added, also a bit worried.

Dan took the advice of his Bakugan partner and Ash's Pokémon and calmed down.

"Sorry guys," Dan told them, "I just can't figure out how we got here so fast."

"Where did you come from anyways," Ash asked, trying to get this straightened out like his cousin.

"Threw that cave over there," Dan answered, gesturing behind him.

Ash got up as did Dan. Both Pikachu and Drago followed their masters. When the two cousins got to where Dan was gesturing, the cave had a light coming from it.

Ash asked, confused, "What's that light?"

"Not sure," Dan answered, just as confused, "But I think that's the way back to Bayview."

Ash turned to Dan as their eyes locked.

"If you want to go back, go ahead," Ash stated, sadly looking at his shoes.

"Ash," said Dan, just as sad.

Drago and Pikachu came over to the two of them.

Ash added, still sad, "Besides, the Pokémon world is no place for a Bakugan Brawler."

"And the Bakugan world is no place for a Pokémon trainer," Dan added, just as sad.

Dan looked down into the cave and then back at his cousin. Ash looked at him and Dan smiled.

Dan stepped away from the cave and told his cousin, "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Ash smiled at this.

_"Dan,"_ Drago asked, _"Are you sure?"_

Dan answered, giving Drago his trade mark thumb up, "As long as we keep you a secret from the other Pokémon trainers, we can pull this off."

"Pika pika chu," Pikachu asked Ash, sounding as concerned as Drago.

Ash smiled and gave Pikachu his trade mark victory sign.

"I'm just as sure as Dan is, buddy," Ash responded, "We can pull this off. All we have to do is to keep Drago hidden."

_"__That's not going to be easy,"_ Drago pointed out.

"But then again," Dan also pointed out, smirking, "Who said that we had to go back right away?"

Ash smiled at this as the two decided to set up camp for the night. Dan and Ash were talking and laughing up a storm. At one point, Dan even showed Ash what Drago looked like out of ball form. Ash was impressed with this, no doubt. In fact, the more he learned about Bakugan, the more he wanted to try and brawl. Dan was feeling the same way Ash was. The more he was learning about Pokémon, the more he wanted to try and battle.

In fact, the two were more alike than they thought. Drago and Pikachu eventually fell asleep. Ash fell asleep and sooner or later, he woke up a few hours later and saw that Dan was still awake.

Ash whispered, "Hey, Dan. It's the middle of the night."

Dan whispered, "I know but I couldn't sleep. I'm just really excited about being here in your world and I know that Drago feels the same way."

Ash whispered, "You know, I feel that way too as does Pikachu. It's going to be hard saying goodbye to you and Drago."

Dan whispered back, "Yeah, I agree. I mean, we just found each other."

Ash nodded and whispered, "It will be like saying goodbye to Sam all over again."

Dan whispered, "Sam, who is that?"

Ash whispered, sadly, "He was a time traveler. But, we never saw each other again. He was a really good friend."

Dan whispered back, smiling, "He sounds like a really good friend."

Ash smiled and whispered, "So is my cousin."

Dan smiled back but then a white light caught Pikachu and Drago's attention. Dan and Ash got up as did everyone else.

Ash saw Pikachu and asked, "Pikachu, what's wrong?"

Dan tapped Ash on the shoulder and said, "Hey, Ash. Look!"

Ash looked up and we saw some bug type Pokémon and they were glowing a white light.

Drago asked, _"What's happening?"_

Pikachu smiled and explained that the Metapod were all evolving into Butterfree. Just then, all the Metapod evolved into purple butterflies. Their wings were dripping of water which shinned in the light of the rising sun. Dan looked on happily as did Drago.

Dan said, "Look at the Butterfree!"

Ash turned to his cousin and said, "I hope you'll be free, Dan."

"Huh," Dan asked.

Ash answered, "I mean to go back to Bayview."

Dan smiled at Ash as the two respectfully bowed their heads to one other. Pikachu and Drago did the same thing which made Dan and Ash smile at the sight. The foursome followed the Butterfree and climbed a tree to get a better view of the sunrise...just like Ash and Sam did so long ago...

* * *

><p><em>An Unknown Point<em>

* * *

><p>B.M. and P.M. were watching these events and they were getting nervous.<p>

"Eventually," said P.M., "Their auras will connect once again and they will be too strong of a force to handle."

B.M. responded, "Then we need to up the time table. I'll get Sellon and Anubias. They had recently lost their leader and they've been doing really good for us."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Please read and review! And think outside of the box!<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Dream?_

* * *

><p>Dan and Ash were now heading back into Pallet Town. Dan had hidden Drago in his left hand pocket. Pikachu was riding on Ash's right shoulder, enjoying the ride and the view.<p>

"You know," said Dan, "I really missed you, Ash."

"I missed you too, Dan," Ash responded.

"Pika pika," Pikachu said, smiling.

Drago commented to Pikachu, _"At least you can be seen." _

Both Dan and Ash laughed at this. Even Pikachu found himself laughing at Drago's being uncomfortable.

Ash got to his house and asked, "Mom? Are you here?"

There was no response, though.

Drago came out of Dan's pocket and stated, _"I think your mom went out for a while, Ash." _

Ash was about to say something but there was a squeak. Ash got a poke ball ready and Dan looked like he was ready to throw Drago when a brown haired girl entered the room. Ash recognized her instantly.

He put out his arm in front of Dan and said, "Wait, that's my friend! That's Ranee Katina!"

Dan lowered Drago as Ranee looked relieved to see Ash. And in fact, she looked scared...and worried. Ash didn't like the look of that...not at all.

"Ash," Ranee breathed, "Thank goodness I found you!"

"Found me," Ash stated, rather confused, "You knew I was staying here with my mom since you're staying here too!"

"Ash," Ranee explained, "This is a dream! This isn't real! You and Pikachu been asleep for a good twenty hours!"

"Twenty hours," Dan and Ash said, at the same time.

"Pika," Pikachu cried, just as surprised as the cousins.

Drago asked, being careful and cautious, _"Wait, if this is a dream, how were you able to enter it?" _

Ranee answered, ignoring the fact that Drago had just spoke to her, "I don't know. All I know is that I was trying to help Misty wake up Ash from his sleep and when I touched his forehead to see if he had a fever, I wound up here!"

Before anyone could say anything, a female voice said, "You be wise to listen to the girl, Drago. She speaks the truth."

Dan, Ash, Pikachu, and Ranee followed the sound of the voice outside and saw two people standing there: a man and a woman. The man looked like a combination of Spectra and Shadow Prove. The woman had a pale/pink skin tone, long dark blue/black hair, and dark green eyes.

"And just who are you creeps," Dan demanded, mad.

"I'm Anubias," said the man.

"And I am Sellon," said the woman.

Then; they said, in unison, "We are here to take you down, Dan Kusco and Ash Ketchum."

"Bring it on," Dan and Ash said in unison.

Ranee was surprised by this but before she could ask a question; Dan caught her attention.

He yelled, getting his Baku-meter ready, "Field open!"

Grabbing onto Ash as the field for a Bakugan brawl opened, she was not subjected to the time freeze.

Ranee turned to Ash and asked, "Ash, what the heck is going on here?"

"I'll explain later," Ash answered, "Right now, just stand-by."

"Got it," Ranee agreed, nodding.

Sellon threw down a gate card and said, "Gate card, set!"

With a flash of green light, the gate card was set.

She grabbed a green marble and added, "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Ventus Spyron!"

As she said that, she threw the green marble. In a flash of green light, a Ventus Bakugan appeared. Spyron's head looked similar to Ravenoid's while its body is similar to Ingram's. Anubias went next.

He grabbed a black marble and said, "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Darkus Horridian!"

As he said that, he threw the black marble. In flash of purple light, a Darkus Bakugan appeared. Horridian is based on the Greek underworld gate keeper, Cerberus, a massive three-headed hellhound. Ranee's eyes widen at the sight of these strange Pokémon.

"What in the world," she gasped.

Dan went next and he took Drago into his hand.

He said, "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid!"

As he said that, he threw the red marble. In a flash of red light, the Pyrus Bakugan appeared. Drago gave out a mighty roar as Ranee looked upon this _'Pokémon'_ with total and complete awe.

"Whoa," Ranee breathed.

Ash turned to Pikachu and asked, "You ready, pal?"

"Pika," Pikachu answered and it ran out onto the field, sparking its cheeks.

The brawl had begun...

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Please read and review! And think outside of the box!<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Dream?_

* * *

><p>Anubias, Horridian, Sellon, Spyron, Dan, Drago, Ash, and Pikachu were now ready to brawl. Ranee watched. Anubias went first.<p>

Anubias called out, "Ability activate! Deadly Nightmare!"

Horridian's mouth glowed a purple color. Two balls of energy came out as well as a single energy beam and headed straight for Drago.

Dan quickly reacted and said, "Ability activate! Titanium Hummer!"

Drago let out a mighty roar and started to glow red. It flew up and out of the way of Deadly Nightmare and towards Horridian.

Sellon reacted and said, "Ability activate! Myosin Vital!"

Spyron glowed a green light and a big green energy went towards Drago.

Ash quickly reacted and said, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Pi...ka...CHU," said the electric mouse Pokémon as it shocked Myosin Vital and Spyron.

"Spyron," Sellon shouted.

Spyron was still standing but it was obliviously shaken.

Dan turned to his cousin and stated, "Hey, thanks, Ash."

"Thank Pikachu," Ash told Dan.

Dan smiled. _'Typical Ash,' _Dan thought, this was going on, Titanium Hummer struck Horridian with great force. It didn't knock out the Darkus Bakugan but like its Ventus partner, it was obliviously shaken.

Ranee whispered, "I don't like this. Those attacks look like they did nothing at all."

"They did," Dan reassured, "But the power levels weren't high enough to knock them out."

"Ability activate," said Anubias, "Tribal Crusher!"

Horridian howled as its body glowed purple and went towards Pikachu.

Dan quickly reacted and said, "Ability activate! Titanium Shield!"

Drago's hands glowed red and a red shield came up and over himself and Pikachu.

"Pika," Pika said, thanking Drago.

_"No problem," _Drago stated.

"Yeah," Ash said, "Thanks, Dan."

"Thank Drago," Dan insisted.

Ash smiled._ 'Typical Dan,' _Ash thought, happily.

Sellon said, "Ability activate! Ancient Levity!"

Spyron glowed green and headed straight for Drago and Pikachu, shattering the Titanium Shield!

"Oh snap," Dan said.

Before Dan or Ash could try and react, a Flamethrower came out of nowhere and knocked Spyron away from them.

"Where did that come from," Sellon demanded.

That's when Sellon and Anubias saw a fire monkey on the field.

"Kusco has another Pyrus Bakugan," Anubias asked, kind of surprised.

Dan stated, confused, "But, I don't have another Pyrus Bakugan. Drago is my only one!"

Ash, on the other hand, was smiling. Ash turned and they all saw that Ranee had joined in on the brawl/battle.

"The girl," Sellon said, coldly, "Why I am not surprised?"

"Sorry," Ranee stated, talking smack, "I couldn't let the bad guys win, you know."

"Infernape," said the fire monkey, Infernape.

Ranee winked at her Pokémon and said, "Nice shooting, Infernape."

Dan stated, smiling, "That is so wicked cool!"

Ash nagged, jokingly, "But, I thought I told you to stand-by."

Ranee put her hands behind her head and defended, winking a bit, "I couldn't let you have all of the fun."

Ash smiled at her as he turned to Pikachu and asked, "What do you say we finish this up?"

"Pika pika," said Pikachu.

_"Sounds good to me," _said Drago, roaring a bit.

"And me, pal," said Dan, "Let's do this!"

"We are in too," said Ranee.

"Infernape," said Infernape.

Ash ordered, "Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

Dan said, "Ability activate! Dragon Heart Striker!"

Ranee ordered, "Infernape, Flare Blitz!"

Drago roared and headed towards Spyron and Horridian. Pikachu and Infernape were right behind Drago. Pikachu was charging at Spyron and Horridian with its electricity around its body. Infernape did the same only it wasn't electricity, it was fire. All three attacks hit the Ventus and Darkus Bakugan and knocked them out. Time went back to normal.

Sellon said, surprised, "D-defeated. Us..."

Anubias snarled and said, "You got lucky Kusco but next time you won't have your cousin and his friend helping you."

Sellon and Anubias disappeared in a flash and a bright light surround the brawler and the two Pokémon trainers.

* * *

><p><em>Bakugan World<em>

* * *

><p>Dan woke up instantly and saw that Drago was next to him, in ball form.<p>

"Drago," Dan said, still kind of out.

Drago groaned as he popped open.

_"What was that,"_ Drago asked.

Runo was outside of the room and she heard their voices.

She rushed in and gushed, "Oh Dan! I'm so glad that you're awake!"

Runo started kissing her boyfriend all over his face.

"How long were we out," Dan asked his girlfriend.

_"Almost the whole day,"_ Tigerra reported.

Dan and Drago were surprised by this. But, then again...Ranee said the same thing in the dream.

_"Dan,"_ Drago asked, _"What happened to us? What was that dream?" _

"Drago, pal," Dan answered, "I'm not sure if that WAS a dream."

_"If it wasn't a dream,"_ Drago now asked, _"Then...what WAS it?"_

"I'm not sure, pal," Dan answered, truthfully, "I'm not sure."

Runo and Tigerra exchanged worried glances. Something was just NOT right...

* * *

><p><em>Pokémon World<em>

* * *

><p>Ash woke up instantly and saw that Pikachu and Ranee were next to him. Strangely enough, so was Ranee's Infernape.<p>

"Pikachu," Ash said, still kind of out, "Ranee and Infernape."

Ranee groaned as she woke up as did Pikachu and Infernape.

"Pika," Pikachu asked, confused.

"Infernape," Infernape added, just as confused as Pikachu.

Ranee asked, rubbing her head, "What was that...?"

Misty was outside of the room and she heard their voices.

She rushed in and gushed, "Oh Ash! I'm so glad that you're awake!"

Misty started kissing her boyfriend all over his face as Paul came in and held his girlfriend.

"How long were we out," Ranee asked her boyfriend.

"Almost the whole day with Ash and Pikachu," Misty reported.

"And for you, about four hours," Paul added.

Ash and Pikachu were surprised by this. But, then again...Ranee said the same thing in the dream. Paul saw Ranee's Infernape out.

He asked, confused, "What happened? Why is Infernape out of its poke ball?"

"It's a long story," Ranee confessed. Ranee turned to Ash and asked, "Ash, what happened to us? And what was that dream?"

Ash answered, "I'm not sure it that WAS a dream."

"If it wasn't a dream," Ranee asked, "Then...what WAS it?"

"Pika pika," Pikachu said.

"Infern," said Infernape.

"I'm not sure, Ranee," Ash answered, "I'm not sure."

Misty and Paul exchanged worried glances. Something was just NOT right...

* * *

><p><em>An Unknown Point<em>

* * *

><p>B.M. and P.M. saw Sellon and Anubias' defeat. They were not expecting Ranee to drop into Ash's dream nor to help save Drago and Pikachu.<p>

B.M. barked to Sellon, "Find out more about this Ranee Katina. And capture some Pokémon while you are at it! Strong ones you know would defeat her along with Ash Ketchum."

Sellon nodded and responded, "As you wish."

P.M. barked to Anubias, "As for you, keep an eye on Dan Kusco. Make sure that his aura doesn't come in contact with Ash's again!"

"Yes sir," said Anubias.

With that, both feeds went dead and both masters were snarling at this whole development. Just who was Ranee Katina and why was she able to enter the aura connected dream? Did she have aura or was it just by plain luck that she was able to enter? They didn't know nor did they care. All they knew was that Kusco and Ketchum's blood was going to be spilled and if anyone got in the way again they would suffer the same fate...

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Please read and review! And think outside of the box!<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Bakugan World_

* * *

><p>Dan and Drago were training in Bakugan Interspace, trying to figure out exactly what had happened to them. And the truth of the matter was; they had no answer.<p>

Dan groaned and asked, "Man, what was that dream we had, pal?"

_"I'm not sure, Dan,"_ Drago answered, _"But it sure felt real." _

"It felt more than real," Dan responded, "It felt right. For the first time in my life, I felt whole again."

_"It must have been hard for you when Ranee told us that we were only dreaming,"_ Drago stated.

Dan sighed. He had to admit, he kinda knew that it was a dream. But he was hoping beyond hope that it wasn't...

"I kinda knew that it was," Dan responded, truthfully, "I mean, just finding Ash instantly like that was too good to be true. I guess I was just hoping too much."

"There is nothing wrong with hope, Dan," said a voice.

Dan and Drago looked up and saw George standing there.

"Hey, Uncle George," Dan greeted.

_"What brings you here, sir,"_ Drago asked.

"Miyoko was worried about you two as was Runo," George answered. He went over to his nephew and added, sitting next to Dan, "And I figured you would come here, Dan."

Dan groaned and said, "Man, Uncle George, it bites! It totally bites!"

"Dan," George stated, "There is nothing wrong about having a hope dream."

_"Hope dream,"_ Drago repeated, kinda confused.

George nodded and explained, "Yes. It means that Dan was hoping too much to see Ash again that it all came out in a dream."

"And you think that there is nothing wrong with that," Dan asked, looking his uncle in the eyes.

George nodded and answered, "Of course I don't. I don't blame you for trying to find your cousin but you must realize that you're looking for a needle in a haystack."

Dan sighed and responded, "I guess you're right."

George added, "Besides, whatever you saw must've been just a dream. There is no other explanation, sport."

Dan sighed again, sadly. He hated when his uncle had a point. And it was a sharp and hurtful point at that.

Dan responded, "Then, I guess I'll never return to Pallet Town, Japan."

_"I'm so sorry, Dan,"_ Drago apologized, _"But that still doesn't explain how I was able to enter your dream and the same goes for Pikachu, Ranee, Anubias, and Sellon." _

"That's the one thing that doesn't make any sense," Dan said, getting mad and frustrated.

"Who were they," George asked.

That's when Dan explained everything to George. George looked confused.

"Dan," George stated, "I don't think that was a dream that you had."

"I'm thinking the same thing, Uncle George," Dan responded.

Dan put his hands behind his head, confused. He lay on his back and looked straight up.

He asked, "And if it wasn't a dream, then what was it?"

_"I'm not sure, Dan,"_ Drago responded, _"I'm not sure." _

George smiled without Dan seeing and it was an evil smile at that.

* * *

><p><em>Pokémon World<em>

* * *

><p>Ash, Pikachu, Ranee, and Ranee's Infernape were training in Ash's backyard, trying to figure out exactly what had happened to them. And the truth of the matter was; they had no answer.<p>

Ash groaned and asked, "Man, what was that dream we had, pal?"

"Pika pi pika chu," Pikachu said.

Ash knew that Pikachu was just as confused.

"Ranee," Ash asked, looking at her.

"I'm not sure either, Ash," Ranee answered, shrugging a bit, "But it sure felt real."

"Infernape," Infernape commented, agreeing with its master.

"It felt more than real," Ash responded, "It felt right. For the first time in my life, I felt whole again."

"It must have been hard for you when I told you that you were only dreaming," Ranee stated.

Ash sighed. He had to admit, he kinda knew that it was a dream. But he was hoping beyond hope that it wasn't...

"I kinda knew that it was," Ash responded, truthfully, "I mean, just finding Dan instantly like that was too good to be true. I guess I was just hoping too much."

"There is nothing wrong with hope, Ash," said a voice.

Ash, Pikachu, Ranee and Ranee's Infernape looked up and saw Giovanni standing there.

"Hey, Uncle Giovanni," Ash greeted.

"What brings you here, sir," Ranee asked.

"Pika," asked Pikachu.

"Infern," Ranee's Infernape asked.

"Delia was worried about you as was Misty," Giovanni answered, "And Paul is worried about you, Ranee." Giovanni then went over to his nephew and added, "And I figured you would be here, Ash."

Ash groaned and said, "Man, Uncle Giovanni, it stinks! It totally stinks!"

"Ash," Giovanni stated, "There is nothing wrong about having a hope dream."

Ranee asked, "Does that mean that Ash was hoping too much to see Dan again that it all came out in a dream?"

"And you think that there is nothing wrong with that," Ash asked, looking his uncle in the eyes.

Giovanni nodded and answered, "Of course I don't. I don't blame you for trying to find your cousin but you must realize that you're looking for a needle in a haystack."

Ash sighed and responded, "I guess you're right."

Giovanni added, "Besides, whatever you saw must've been just a dream. There is no other explanation, sport."

Ash sighed again, sadly. He hated when his uncle had a point. And it was a sharp and hurtful point at that.

Ash responded, "Then, I guess I'll never see Dan again."

"I'm so sorry, Ash," Ranee apologized, putting her hand on his shoulder, like a good friend.

Ash smiled at her, grateful for her being there for him.

She paused and added, "But that still doesn't explain how I was able to enter your dream and the same goes for Drago, Anubias, and Sellon."

"That's the one thing that doesn't make any sense," Ash said, getting mad and frustrated.

"Pika pi," Pikachu said, worried.

"Infern," added Infernape.

"Who were they," Giovanni asked.

That's when Ash explained everything to Giovanni and Ranee. Giovanni and Ranee both looked confused. They knew of the Pokémon but what in the world were Bakugan?

"Ash," Giovanni stated, "I don't think that was a dream that you had."

"I'm thinking the same thing, Uncle Giovanni," Ash responded, nodding.

Ash put his hands behind his head, confused. He lay on his back and looked straight up.

He asked, "And if it wasn't a dream, then what was it?"

"I'm not sure, Ash," Ranee responded, "I'm not sure."

Giovanni smiled without Ash or Ranee seeing and it was an evil smile at that. Ranee just held her friend, trying to cheer him up. Ash smiled at this. He was lucky to have a friend in Ranee... Misty and Paul, watching from afar, couldn't help but what wonder what was going on...

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: I apologize for the wait everyone but I hope that this chapter was worth the wait! Please read and review! And think outside of the box!<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously At An Unknown Point..._

* * *

><p><em>B.M. and P.M. saw Sellon and Anubias' defeat. They were not expecting Ranee to drop into Ash's dream nor to help save Drago and Pikachu. <em>

_B.M. barked to Sellon, "Find out more about this Ranee Katina. And capture some Pokémon while you are at it! Strong ones you know would defeat her along with Ash Ketchum." _

_Sellon nodded and responded, "As you wish." _

_P.M. barked to Anubias, "As for you, keep an eye on Dan Kusco. __Make sure that his aura doesn't come in contact with Ash's again!" _

_"Yes sir," said Anubias._

_ With that, both feeds went dead and both masters were snarling at this whole development._

* * *

><p><em>Bakugan World<em>

* * *

><p>Dan and Drago were thinking about what George had told them. Dan had to admit that his uncle had a point that what had happened to him and Drago was NO dream. Dan sighed, annoyed. He was just trying to figure this out so if it was a dream, he would know. And if it wasn't; he was going to go to Japan, find Pallet Town, and then find Ash.<p>

Drago turned to Dan and said, _"Dan, I think we should ask Marucho for his help. He is a whiz witha computer. Perhaps he can help us find Pallet Town."_

"It's worth a try, pal," Dan responded.

Dan started to head for Marucho's place but was stopped.

"Hold it right there, Kusco," said a familiar voice.

Dan spun around and saw Anubias standing there.

"Anubias," Dan breathed, totally surprised.

Drago started to say, _"Then that dream we had..."_

"Was no dream at all," Anubias finished, "And the masters don't want you and your cousin to reunite."

"What did you say, you clown," Dan asked, getting mad.

_"Dan,"_ Drago stated, _"I think we should give him a proper thrashing."_

"I hear you, pal," Dan responded as he and Anubias opened the Bakugan field, stopping time around them.

Anubias set down his gate card and threw out Darkus Horridan.

_"Guess he was real too,"_ Drago stated.

Dan concluded, "Which means that Sellon and her Bakugan, Spyron, are real too!"

Dan got Drago ready and threw him out. Drago roared. _'This is for you, Ash,'_ Dan thought to himself as he and Drago started to give it their all.

* * *

><p><em>Pokémon World<em>

Ash, Ranee, Pikachu and Ranee's Infernape were thinking about what Giovanni had told them. Ash had to admit that his uncle had a point that what had happened to him, Pikachu, Ranee, and her Infernape was NO dream. Ash sighed, annoyed. He was just trying to figure this out so if it was a dream, he would know. And if it wasn't; he was going to go to America, find Bayview, and then find Dan. Ranee turned to Ash.

She offered, "Ash, I think we should tell everyone about what happened. Perhaps they can help us find Bayview."

"Pika pika," said Pikachu, agreeing with the idea.

"Infernape," said Ranee's Infernape.

"It's worth a try," Ash responded.

Ash and Ranee started to head back to Ash's place but was stopped.

"Hold it right there, Ketchum," said a familiar voice.

Ash spun around and saw Sellon standing there.

"Sellon," Ash breathed, totally surprised.

Ranee started to say, "Then that dream we had..."

"Was no dream at all," Sellon finished, "And the masters don't want you and your cousin to reunite."

"What did you say," Ash asked, getting mad.

Unknown to him and Ranee, Misty and Paul were watching this from afar.

"Ash," Ranee stated, "I think you should give her a proper thrashing."

"Pikachu," said Pikachu, more than ready.

"Infernape," said Infernape.

"I hear you," Ash responded.

Sellon sent out a Golem to face Pikachu. _'This is for you, Dan,'_ Ash thought as he and Pikachu started to give it their all.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Again, I apologize for the wait everyone but I hope that this chapter was worth the wait! Please read and review! And think outside of the box!<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_Bakugan World_

* * *

><p>Dan and Drago were brawling Anubias and Horridan. The battle was a stalemate but Dan was battling with all of his strength as was Drago. Drago let out a mighty roar after Dan activated an ability. Dan's thoughts were racing. Who would want him and Ash not to be together like the family that they were? It just didn't make any sense! <em>'Why would anyone do this to me,'<em> Dan thought to himself,_ 'and more importantly, WHO would do this to me?'_

Dan was getting so mad, his eyes turned from the simple hazel color that everyone knew to a blue color. Drago noticed that Dan wasn't calling out an abilities and stopped in his tracks.

_"Dan," _Drago asked,_ "What's wrong?"_

"Got you," said Anubias, "Ability activate! Deadly Nightmare!"

Horridian's mouth glowed a purple color and it fired several energy balls at Drago. They didn't cause enough damage but Drago was forced back just a bit.

Drago yelled, seeing Dan's eyes,_ "Dan! Snap out of it!"_

Dan didn't hear Drago. He was in too much of a rage to do so...and his aura was showing it. Anubias saw this and started to panic.

Anubias said, "This wasn't supposed to happen! This ain't part of the plan!"

Dan yelled loudly as his aura surrounded him and his whole body turned blue...

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Point<em>

* * *

><p>B.M. was watching this brawl and started to get VERY nervous when he saw Dan's aura flaring like that. It was almost like it was beacon. A beacon to his cousin, Ash Ketchum.<p>

B.M. barked to Anubias, "Don't just stand there and look pretty! DO SOMETHING!"

"Yes, sir," Anubias responded, a bit frightened.

Anubias might have thought that Mag Mel was bad but the B.M. guy was ten times worse!

"You're going down, Kusco," Anubias yelled, as loud as he could so that B.M. could hear.

But there was no response from Dan. His aura was still flaring like a beacon.

"This is NOT good," said B.M. under his breath, "It won't be long until their auras connect and they will be meeting in Bayview for real. Sellon not be failing the P.M. master like Anubias is with me."

Unknown to him that is exactly what was happening.

* * *

><p><em>Pokémon World<em>

* * *

><p>Ash and Pikachu and were battling Sellon and Golem. The battle was a stalemate but Ash was battling with all of his strength as was Pikachu. Pikachu let out a loud cry after Ash called out an attack. Ash's thoughts were racing. Who would want him and Dan not to be together like the family that they were? It just didn't make any sense! <em>'Why would anyone do this to me,' Ash thought to himself, 'and more importantly, WHO would do this to me?'<em>

Ash was getting so mad, his eyes turned from the simple brown color that everyone knew to a blue color. Pikachu noticed that Ash wasn't calling out an attacks and stopped in his tracks.

"Pika pi," Pikachu asked, "Pika pika chu?"

Pikachu was asking, _'Ash, what's wrong?' _

"Got you," said Sellon, "Stone Edge!"

Golem threw stones at Pikachu after hearing that attack. They didn't cause enough damage but Pikachu was forced back just a bit.

Pikachu yelled, seeing Ash's eyes, "Pika pi! Pika chu!"

Pikachu was yelling, _'Ash, snap out of it!' _Ash didn't hear Pikachu. He was in too much of a rage to do so...and his aura was showing it. Sellon saw this and started to panic.

Sellon said, "This wasn't supposed to happen! This isn't part of the plan!" Ash yelled loudly as his aura surrounded him and his whole body turned blue...

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Point<em>

* * *

><p>P.M. was watching this battle and started to get VERY nervous when he saw Ash's aura flaring like that. It was almost like it was beacon. A beacon to his cousin, Dan Kusco.<p>

P.M. barked to Sellon, "Don't just stand there and look beautiful! DO SOMETHING! STOP HIM!"

"Yes, sir," Sellon responded, out of loyalty. "You're going down, Ketchum," Sellon yelled, as loud as he could so that P.M. could hear.

But there was no response from Ash. His aura was still flaring like a beacon.

"This is NOT good," said P.M. under his breath, "It won't be long until their auras connect and they will be meeting in Bayview for real."

P.M. snarled at this as he started to get another plan ready because he had a feeling that Anubias was failing B.M. as he was thinking. And it was a plan that involved both Chaos Bakugan...and Shadow Pokémon.

* * *

><p><em>Bakugan and Pokémon Worlds<em>

* * *

><p>Runo, Shun, Alice, Marucho, Julie, Tigerra, Skyress, Hydranoid, Preyas, Gorem, Ranee, Misty, Paul, Brock, and Barry were all watching the respected battlebrawl with absolute fear. Just what was going on with Dan and Ash?

_"DAN,"_ yelled Drago, worried.

"PIKA PI," yelled Pikachu, also worried.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Again, I apologize for the wait everyone but I hope that this chapter was worth the wait! Please read and review! And think outside of the box!<em>


	14. Chapter 14

_Bakugan World, Unknown Point, Pokémon World_

* * *

><p>The beacon of aura that Dan was producing was going straight up and into the heavens. Anubias was trying to get Dan to stop and focus on the brawl but it was useless. Drago was trying to snap Dan out of it but that wasn't helping either. B.M. was watching this, snarling. It was only a matter of time now before the cousins were reunited.<p>

B.M. told P.M. over their link, "P.M., I'm bringing in the Chaos Bakugan."

"And I will bring in the Shadow Pokémon, B.M.," P.M. responded.

He was getting upset over what he was seeing with the battle between Sellon and Ash. Ash's beacon of aura was doing the same thing as Dan's. And neither Sellon nor Pikachu were getting Ash's attention. Runo, Shun, Alice, Marucho, Julie, Tigerra, Skyress, Hydranoid, Preyas, Gorem, Ranee, Misty, Paul, Brock, and Barry were all still watching the respected battle/brawl with absolute fear - not to mention the beacons.

_"DAN,"_ yelled Drago, worried.

"PIKA PI," yelled Pikachu, also worried.

But nothing was working. The beacons were getting stronger with each passing second. Suddenly, Dan's beacon started to get a bit stronger. Like it had found a new found strength. Anubias and B.M. saw this in their dimension. B.M. automatically knew...

P.M. called him and said, "It is too late! Their auras have found each other!"

"We will still gather the Chaos Bakugan and Shadow Pokémon," said B.M., "And destroy them once they are here and together."

"I agree," said P.M., "I will get to work right away."

B.M. nodded and then said, "But before we do, we must talk about Anubias and Sellon."

Back with all of our heroes, the beacons had clashed and Dan's was bringing Ash's to Bayview. Everyone watched in complete awe as the beacons went away and Dan, Ash, Misty, Brock, Paul, Ranee, Barry, and Pikachu were laying in the street...knocked out.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Again, I apologize for the wait and the shortness! But I hope that this chapter was worth the wait! Please read and review! And think outside of the box!<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_Bakugan World_

* * *

><p>Drago, Runo, Shun, Alice, Marucho, Julie, Tigerra, Skyress, Hydranoid, Preyas, and Gorem ran over to Dan. Dan wasn't the only one that was down. Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Ranee, Paul, Brock, and Barry were still down as well. Dan woke up and saw his girlfriend and his Bakugan partner.<p>

"Dan," Runo asked, hugging him as tightly as she could, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Dan answered; his mind obliviously on what had just happened. Dan looked at Drago and asked, "You okay, pal?"

_"I'm fine but what was that light," _Drago answered.

Dan shrugged and then something caught his eye. More like someone's. Dan saw Ash, Pikachu, and Ranee! Dan immediately got up and ran over to his cousin.

Dan shook Ash and said, "Ash, c'mon! Wake up!"

Ash groaned a bit and saw his cousin standing over him.

"Dan," Ash asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, buddy," Dan answered, "It's me."

Ash looked thrilled to see his cousin for real. Ash hugged Dan and Dan hugged back. The Bakugan Battle Brawlers puzzled at this as Ash looked at them.

He asked, getting up, "So, are these the Bakugan Battle Brawlers?"

"Yeah," Dan answered.

Ash was about to introduce himself but he saw his friends were down and out...not to mention his girlfriend.

"Mist," Ash yelped, running over to her, "Are you okay?"

Misty groaned as she woke up. She looked up and saw her boyfriend - with worry in his eyes.

"Ash," Misty said, hugging her boyfriend rather tightly.

Ash held her in his arms and rubbed her back. Everyone else was getting up.

Paul asked, "What just happened?"

"No idea," answered Brock.

"I'm going to fine someone for this whole thing," Barry said, while stomping his feet upset.

"That won't do anyone any good," Ranee pointed out.

That's when she saw Dan and Drago.

"Dan," Ranee asked, "Drago?"

"Yup," Dan answered, smiling.

_"You're in Bayview,"_ Drago told her.

"Bayview," Paul repeated, "As in Bayview, California?"

"Yeah, that's right," Runo responded.

"How in the world did we get here," Brock wondered.

"Not sure," Misty responded, just as confused as everyone else.

Ranee turned to Ash and asked, "Do you think that you're aura connected somehow?"

"Might have," Ash answered.

Dan looked around and saw that Anubias was gone. And Ash saw that Sellon was gone too.

"Where did they go," the cousins asked.

_"Things are just going to get weirder around here," _said Drago.

"Pika pika," Pikachu said, in agreement with Drago.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Point<em>

* * *

><p>B.M. and P.M. were staring at Anubias and Sellon upset. They obliviously didn't want Dan's and Ash's auras to connect...and they didn't want the Pokémon Ace Team to come to Bayview and join the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. In fact, they were so upset that they destroyed the two failing agents.<p>

B.M. turned to P.M. and said, "The Chaos Bakugan will be here by tonight."

"As will the Shadow Pokémon," said P.M. to B.M., "And then we take over both worlds with the greatest of ease...as soon as the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and the Pokémon Ace Team is out of our hair."

B.M. nodded as they both laughed up an evil storm.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Again, I apologize for the wait and the shortness! But I hope that this chapter was worth the wait! Please read and review! And think outside of the box!<em>


	16. Chapter 16

_Bakugan World_

* * *

><p>Dan had brought his cousin back to his house. Everyone went with them. The minute Miyoko saw Ash again, she NEARLY fainted. Shinjiro was thrilled to see his nephew again and he just couldn't believe that Ash was – not only okay – but he was also the leader of the Pokémon Ace Team!<p>

"I guess leadership is in your blood," he told Ash.

Ash blushed out of embarrassment. Everyone laughed at this. Everyone continued to laugh; unaware of the danger that was coming their way….

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Point<em>

* * *

><p>B.M. and P.M. were now face-to-face with the Chaos Bakugan and the Shadow Pokémon.<p>

B.M. asked P.M., "Are you sure that this is going to work?"

"We have to try," P.M. answered, taking off his cloak.

Standing there was…Giovanni himself! B.M. did the same thing. Standing there was…George himself!

"After all," Giovanni added, "That dog gone nephew of mine has ruined so many of Team Rocket's plans that he needs to be taught a lesson."

George nodded and responded, "I agree, brother. For that dog gone nephew of mine ruined my plans to conquer Vestoria while my minion, Hal G was doing a great job. Too bad Masquerade turned on us."

"That's the strength that our nephews have, brother," said Giovanni, "And they must be stopped – forever."

George nodded in agreement and responded, "I agree, my dear twin brother. I agree."

* * *

><p><em>Bakugan World<em>

* * *

><p>Later on that evening, it was a big mixer with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and the Pokémon Ace Team. Ranee came over to her boyfriend. Paul was with Shun and Alice.<p>

Shun stated, "And that's how you brawl."

"That's pretty cool," Paul responded.

"I actually saw a brawl when Ash and Dan were in that dream," Ranee told them.

Alice turned to her and was about to ask about Sellon and Anubias but just then…they heard a loud roar.

"What was that," Alice asked, clinging onto Shun.

Skyress stated, _"I'm sensing something terribly evil."_

_ "Same here,"_ said Hydranoid.

Tigerra jumped onto Runo's shoulder – who was with Dan, Drago, Ash, Pikachu, and Misty.

_"I sense something too, my lady,"_ said Tigerra.

"Pika," said the electric type, also sensing something.

_"Did you heard that," _Preyas asked Marucho, who was with Brock.

"Yeah, I heard it," Marucho answered.

"Same here," Brock added.

_"I heard that roar as well," _said Drago, _"And I'm sensing something." _

_"I sense something too,"_ Gorem said.

"Like what," Julie asked.

"Oh, man," Barry groaned, "I'm SO going to fine someone if you guys don't start explaining right this instant!"

Ash decided to check on a hutch and headed outside. Everyone followed. They got outside and saw a whole bunch of Chaos Bakugan and Shadow Pokémon.

"What the heck," said everyone.

What in the world was going on here...? Ash saw – with his aura – that the Pokémon were pure evil.

"Not good," Ash whispered.

"Defiantly NOT good," Dan responded, whispering.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Again, I apologize for the wait! But I hope that this chapter was worth the wait! Please read and review! And think outside of the box!<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Bakugan World_

* * *

><p>Chaos Bakugan and Shadow Pokémon continued to approach the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and the Pokémon Ace Team.<p>

Dan stated, getting Drago ready, "If you guys want a thrashing, we'll gladly give it to you."

_"I agree,"_ Drago responded.

"We'll take the Shadow Pokémon, Dan," Ash told his cousin.

"Pika," said Pikachu, sparking its cheeks.

Dan nodded and responded, "You do that while we take care of these...Chaos Bakugan."

Ash nodded as Dan threw down a gate card and had Drago appeared. The Pokémon Ace Team marveled at Drago's appearance...except for Ranee, who had seen Drago before.

"That is wicked cool," Barry said, in awe.

"Let's focus now, shall we," Paul scolded as he got out a poke ball, "Torterra, let's go."

With a flash of light, Torterra appeared.

"Torterra," said Torterra.

Barry shook his head and said, "Right!"

Barry got out a poke ball and threw it. With another flash of light, an Empoleon appeared.

"Empoleon," said Empoleon.

Ranee stated, getting out a poke ball, "My turn!"

She threw the poke ball and with a flash of light, an Infernape appeared.

"Infernape," said Infernape.

Brock stated, as he got a poke ball, "Me next."

He threw a poke ball and with a flash of light, a Steelix appeared. Steelix roared, ready for action.

Misty responded, as she got a poke ball, "Don't forget me!"

She threw a poke ball and with a flash of light, a Starmie appeared.

"Hiya," said Starmie.

Runo sent out Tigerra, Alice sent out Hydranoid, Shun sent out Skyress, Marucho sent out Preyas, and Julie sent out Gorem. The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and the Pokémon Ace Team were ready for action! The Bakugan Battle Brawlers used their best abilities while the Pokémon Ace Team used their best attacks. Nothing seemed to be working on a large scale but on the smaller scale, it was.

Dan and Ash found themselves back-to-back, fighting and giving out advice to their teams. Dan smiled at Ash and vice versa. Things never looked better...sort of.

Dan yelled, "Ability activate! Dragon Force Striker!"

Drago roared as he glowed a bright red. A powerful Pyrus attack blasted the Chaos Bakugan and knocked some of them out.

Ash yelled, "Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

"Pika," Pikachu said as it charged straight towards the Shadow Pokémon with a powerful electrical tackle.

It knocked some of them out.

Shun stated to Paul, "There is too many of them!"

"I noticed that," responded Paul.

"What should we do," Ranee asked Alice.

"I don't know," Alice answered.

_"We better do something quick before we get defeated,"_ said Skyress.

_"I agree,"_ said Hydranoid.

"Torterra," said Torterra.

"Infernape," said Infernape.

Marucho asked, "Yes but what should we do?"

_"Good question,"_ said Preyas, _"I just wish I had a good answer."_

"Or even a bad answer," said Brock.

Steelix roared in agreement.

Julie turned to Gorem and asked, "Do you have any ideas?" _"_

_Afraid not,"_ Gorem answered, truthfully.

"Man, me either," Barry goraned.

"Empoleon," said Empoleon, in agreement.

_"What should we do, me lady,"_ Tiggera asked Runo.

"I honestly don't know," Runo answered.

"Neither do I," Misty admitted.

"Hiya," said Starmie.

_"We better think of something quick,"_ Drago said as the Chaos Bakugan and the Shadow Pokémon closed in, _"Because here they come."_

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Dun, dun, dun! Yes, finally did the dramatic music! Yay! Well, anyways, I apologize for the wait! But I hope that this chapter was worth the wait! Please read and review! And think outside of the box!<em>


	18. Chapter 18

_Bakugan World_

* * *

><p>Chaos Bakugan and Shadow Pokémon continued to approach the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and the Pokémon Ace Team. Dan, Drago, Runo, Tigerra, Shun, Skyress, Alice, Hydranoid, Marucho, Preyas, Julie, Gorem, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Starmie, Brock, Steelix, Barry, Empoleon, Paul, Torterra, Ranee, and Infernape were at a standstill.<p>

_"I honestly don't know what we are going to do,"_ Drago finally admitted, after like a moment of silence.

"Me either, pal," Dan responded.

"Pika, pika," Pikachu said.

Ash knew that Pikachu meant that they had to do something...and soon.

"I know we've got to do something," Ash responded, "The question is...what?"

_"I wish I had a good answer,"_ Preyas commented.

"Or even a bad answer," added Brock.

Steelix roared in agreement.

"On that we agree," said Marucho.

"Well," Shun said, "I'm not going down without a fight."

_"I__'m with you, Shun,"_ said Skyress, as she got ready for another round.

"I'm with you as well," said Paul.

"Terra," said Torterra.

Julie said, "I don't know about this."

_"Not like we have much chose,"_ said Gorem.

"Gorem has a good point," said Barry.

"Empol," said Empoleon.

"I just wish there was another way to stop this," said Alice.

_"So do I but we have little opinions,"_ said Hydranoid.

"Yeah, we don't even know if someone is behind all of this," Ranee wisely stated.

"Infernape," added Infernape.

"Ranee has a good point," Runo stated.

_"And we haven't seen Sellon or Anubias since this whole thing got started so we can't say that it is them,"_ Tigerra pointed out as well.

"Tigerra's right," said Misty, "There has to be someone else involved. But whom?"

"Hiya," said Starmie.

Just then, the Chaos Bakugan and Shadow Pokémon parted down the middle...in ordinary for B.M. (George) and P.M. (Giovanni) to arrive.

"And just who are you clowns," Dan asked, hissing a bit.

"I am Bakugan Master," said B.M./George.

"And I am Pokémon Master," said P.M./Giovanni.

"And we are the ones that caused you and your cousin to be separated for so long," B.M./George added.

_"Why would you do such a thing,"_ Drago questioned.

"We did it so that we could take over New Vestoria and the Pokémon world as well," P.M./Giovanni answered.

"That's not going to happen," Ash told them, firmly.

Pikachu started to spark its cheeks and said, angry, "Pika pika!"

The Bakugan and the Pokémon on the side of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and the Pokémon Ace Team all agreed with Pikachu. These two cloaked figures were in for one heck of a brawl/battle.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Once again, I apologize for the wait! But I hope that this chapter was it! Please read and review! And think outside of the box!<em>


	19. Chapter 19

_Bakugan World_

* * *

><p>The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and the Pokémon Ace Team: Dan, Drago, Runo, Tigerra, Shun, Skyress, Alice, Hydranoid, Marucho, Preyas, Julie, Gorem, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Starmie, Brock, Steelix, Barry, Empoleon, Paul, Torterra, Ranee, and Infernape were staring at B.M. and P.M., madly. Just when they were about to give them what for; Dan, Drago, Ash, and Pikachu stepped up.<p>

"We'll take care of these guys," Dan declared.

"Yeah," Ash added, "We have some payback to give them."

"Just be careful, Dan," Runo advised.

"Yeah, you too, Ash," Misty agreed.

Both boys nodded as Drago turned to Pikachu.

_"You ready," _the Pyrus Bakugan asked the electric type Pokémon.

"Pika pika," Pikachu answered, sparking its cheeks.

Drago knew that mean_ 'You bet'. _Drago could tell that Pikachu was more than ready for this. B.M./George went first.

He threw down a card while saying, "Gate card, set!"

With a flash of yellow light, the gate card was ready. B.M./George then held up a white ball and threw it.

He yelled, "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Wanlix!"

With a flash of white light, a tall warrior appeared. He almost looked like a warrior from ancient times. His skin was mostly white. He was holding a long scepter, obliviously a weapon and possibly the source of his Haos powers. He has yellow stripes going up his legs, stopping in the middle of his chest, were a red sphere rested. The scepter had blue and green stripes on it, with a dark sphere on the top. His eyes were brown and his hands had different colored spots on it.

_"I've never seen a Bakugan like him before," _Drago stated.

"Me either," Dan said, obliviously awed.

"Now," said P.M./Giovanni, "It is my turn to surprise you!"

He took out a Pokeball and threw it. In a flash of light, a black fox appeared. It had red streaks in its fur and the tip of its claws.

"What is that," Ash asked as he pulled out his Pokedex.

Dexter chirped, _"No data provided."_

"Pika pika," Pikachu whispered, obliviously awed as well.

"This is Zoroark," P.M./Giovanni told them, "A Dark type Pokémon. Can you defeat this Pokémon, Chosen One?"

"You bet we can," Ash answered, ignoring the fact that this guy knew that he was the Chosen One.

"Well then," said B.M./George, "Let us get it started."

He held up his wrist to reveal his white Baku-meter.

He said, as a holo card appeared, "Ability activate! Rising Fire!"

Wanlix lifted up his scepter and out of seemingly nowhere, lava started to appear.

"What in the world," Dan asked, freaked.

Ash commanded, "Pikachu, get on Drago's back!"

"Pika," Pikachu said as it got a running start and got up onto Drago's back, avoiding the lava before he became totally fried.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief as Dan decided to react before the lava got to him and Ash. Dan held up his wrist to reveal his red Baku-meter.

Dan said, as a holo card appeared, "Ability activate! Dragon Force Striker!"

Drago roared as he started to glow red. Drago spun around and around, making the lava turn into a funnel, going back towards Zoroark and Wanlix.

"Zoroark," P.M./Giovanni said, "Transform!"

_"What did he just say,"_ Drago asked, surprised.

In a flash of pink light, Zoroark disappeared...and Moltres appeared!

"What the heck," Ash asked, freaked.

Zoroark, or Moltres, controlled the lava...and made it disappear!

"What just happened," Julie asked.

"I-I don't know," Barry stammered.

Ranee gulped and answered, "I do. Zoroark can change its appearance whenever it wants and use the attacks of that Pokémon as well."

"Almost like a Ditto," Brock pointed out, wisely.

To that, Ranee only nodded. Everyone looked spooked...except Dan and Ash.

"We aren't going to let this trickery stop us," Dan stated, confidently.

"You've got that right," Ash also stated, "After all, we want answers of why you two are doing this."

"We want the power," B.M./George responded, smirking evilly.

"And we want world domination," P.M./Giovanni also responded, smirking evilly as well.

_"You aren't going to get it," _Drago stated, firmly.

"Pika pika pika," Pikachu added, just as firmly.

Ash, Dan, and Drago knew that meant_ 'Not as long as we are around'_...as did B.M. and P.M.

"We shall see about that," B.M./George stated.

"On that we agree, brother," said P.M./Giovanni.

With that, the battle continued onwards. There were explosions on top of explosions in the battle and both sides were getting tired. Runo, Tigerra, Shun, Skyress, Alice, Hydranoid, Marucho, Preyas, Julie, Gorem, Misty, Starmie, Brock, Steelix, Barry, Empoleon, Paul, Torterra, Ranee, and Infernape continued to watch the battle in total awe. Misty could've sworn that her heart was pounding in her ears. And Runo could've sworn the same thing.

Ranee snuggled into Paul, frightened. Paul blushed at that and wrapped his arms around his girl, making sure that no harm came her way. And the same thing was happening with Shun and Alice. However, during the last explosion, the disguises were blown off of B.M. and P.M., revealing their identities. Dan and Ash were both surprised at this.

"Uncle George," Dan asked.

"Uncle Giovanni," Ash asked.

"But I thought that mom only had a twin sister and a brother," both cousins said, in unison.

"What Delia and Miyoko did not know was that I, too, was a twin," said George, "And Giovanni and I were separated just like you and Ash was so long ago."

Dan and Ash were surprised by this.

Giovanni added, "Not in the same way, mind you but we did not know that the other existed until years later...when my sister, Delia, announced her engagement to your father, Ash."

Ash was stunned by this...as was Dan.

"Back then," George explained, "we only knew that only Pokémon existed. It wasn't until the event took place with Hal-G that we learned otherwise."

Giovanni picked up where his brother left off and added, "We got together again before that and started to plot to take over the Pokémon world. And we knew that only two people in the world that could stop us...you two."

"We knew that you two could stop us...especially if you were together," George added.

"But how did you know that," Ash asked, trying to get to the bottom of this.

"Because you share the same aura," Giovanni answered, "Your roots trace back to Sir Aaron."

"Sir Aaron," Dan asked, confused.

Ash nodded and explained about Sir Aaron and about Lucario as well. Dan's eyes widen as he realized something.

"I think that's how I was able to enter your dream in the first place," Dan told his cousin, "I used my aura somehow."

"An event we clearly that we didn't want to happen," George added.

"But now that it has and now that you know, we cannot let you live," Giovanni told them.

"That's what you think," Ash stated as he turned Pikachu and ordered, "Volt Tackle!"

Dan lifted up his wrist as a holo card appeared on his Baku-meter.

"Ability activate! Dragon Force Hummer," Dan yelled.

Pikachu and Drago went charging into Wanlix and Zoroark. The two attacks wiped out Wanlix, Zoroark, George, and Giovanni...enough to make things right again.

* * *

><p><em>A few months later...<em>

* * *

><p>Dan ran into his house.<p>

"Dan," Miyoko yelled, "Take off your shoes in the house!"

"Sorry mom," Dan yelled. Dan grabbed his backpack and headed back out.

"Walk," Miyoko nagged as Dan left the house.

Dan met up with Runo and they went to the movies. Later on that day, Dan met up with Ash...after he took Misty to lunch. The Pokémon Ace Team had moved to Bayview so Ash could be near his cousin. They had been spending their free time together...mostly brawling and battling. In fact, they were the top ranked duo in Bakugan/Pokémon Interspace.

Dan asked Ash, "Ready Ash?"

"Ready, Dan," Ash answered Dan.

With that, the two cousins headed out.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Once again, I apologize for the wait! But I hope that this chapter was it as this is the end of this story! Please read and review! And think outside of the box!<em>


End file.
